bestfriendswheneverfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Season 1/@comment-25375217-20150623142417/@comment-25803656-20150623231701
+DatNuttyKid:That's because you have to tell Imdb if there is a mistake otherwise they won't notice it. I would not use unaccurate and unliable as words to describe imdb,the best word to use for imdb would be really slow with getting information. But again their information comes from various sources and is liable&accurate as possible. So it will take them time to get correct information put up(and maybe if someone had told them earlier about the Austin and Ally mistake for getting moved to Friday's in April or what ever it was it probably would of been taken down faster than a month. Even their question about how accurate and liable their information is says "Given the Sheer Volume and The Nature of the Information we list,Occassional mistakes are inevitable and when spotted/reported they are promptly verified and fixed.thats why we welcome corrections and submissions".so basically if you see a mistake you would have to report it and it would get fixed and verified promptly. Iam Guessing it only took a month for the Austin and Ally mistake fixed because that is when Someone told imdb about it. The longer it takes to report&spot a mistake to imdb then longer it will take Imdb to fix it. You see a mistake on imdb with something you have to report it most likely on the day you see it other wise it will take longer to verify and fix it. Iam pretty sure Disney was thinking of moving Austin and Ally to Friday's in April(or Whatever month it was) but they probably just decided not to and then noone told imdb about it until a month later.imdb's data goes through consistency checks to make sure it is as Accurate and liable as possible. If anything imdb probably never knew Disney changed their mind with Austin and Ally getting changed to a different day and Month so it was probably still Accurate&Liable to them when they learned about it then it took someone a month to report it as a mistake in order for it to get fixed. If anything Imdb was probably never told about Disney channel changing their minds with moving Austin&Ally to a different day&Month for almost a month. If you want things fixed faster on imdb then here's a good idea maybe you should report it faster&sooner than when the Austin&Ally mistake got fixed.Geeze you could even follow them On Twitter,FaceBook&Instagram Iam sure imdb would let you use one of those 3 sites to report mistakes on imdb. Yes it is run by the community but here's the thing their information also comes from various sources.and no I said probably uses the same sources we do not know what sources wikipedia uses plus I would not say wikipedia is inaccurate seeing as one of wikipedia's sources is ben Savage's Twitter account,Danielle Fishels Twitter Account,Entertainment Weekly...Etc...for Girl Meets World,Austin and Ally would have austin and ally related links for wikipedia (FYI Wikipedia is a free encyclopedia and anything with Encyclopedic knowledge is never inaccurate).as I said before imdb probably maybe uses the same sources as wikipedia like interviews that would be imdb taking to the stars of shows and movies themselves&then putting the information up on imdb.iam pretty sure with Austin&Ally that for the longest time Disney was thinking of moving the Austin&Ally To a different day and Month but decided against it since it never happened which would mean it took someone almost a month later to report the show had never been changed. Imdb stands Internet Movie Database. You are basically saying that wikipedia(an encyclopedia)&Imdb(Internet Movie Database) that get their information confirmed from Various sources(which might or might not be the same) are both inaccurate.you are basically saying 2 sites that get their information from stars of TV shows and Movies are inaccurate and unliable. You are basically saying that imdb is inacuurate and unliable with the locations for All the TV shows&everything else on it when it really seriously could of just had information right up until a few months later when someone was dumb and stupid enough to wait that long to report that Disney decided not to change Austin&Ally to a different day and Month when the person could of reported it sooner than that. Really you basically just called 2 sites who get their information directly from stars&Movies and other various sources inacuurate and unliable. Meaning you just called 2 sites and along with its stars like ben savage,Danielle Fishel...etc... Not accurate and not liable, if stars are not accurate and liable for information then neither are other sites who interview the stars of TV shows and movies.